Twins
by Akasha damned
Summary: Buffy has twins and alot of this happen. b/s in it to. It's rated PG13 but it mite get higher.
1. prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Willow, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Giles, Tara, Oz, and Spike.  
  
Note: Oz is back for good because I think he's cool. I figure that if a slayer had a child that she would be the next slayer so that's what's going to happen! No one knows who the father of the twins  
  
Twins  
  
--Prolog--   
  
"Guys, I've called this meeting cause theirs something I need to tell you all," Buffy said paceing back and forth in front of Willow, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Tara, Oz, and Spike.  
  
"what's going on Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm, I'm... pregnet," Buffy said. Willow, Dawn, Anya, and Tara got up and hugged Buffy.  
  
"who's the father?" Xander asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Buffy said, " you guys don't know him." She looked at Spike standing behind everyone, he mouthed 'is it me?', and Buffy shoke her head no.  
  
"so what's going to happen?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well Giles is coming back, it turns out that a slayer has never had a child and if I have a girl Giles going to train her," Buffy said.  
  
"do you want to know?" Tara asked.  
  
"could you tell me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"yeah, come over and lay on the floor," Tara said Buffy did it and Tara Kneeled over her, "tell me the sex of this child, red if girl and blue if boy, now lift your top." Everyone looked on as Buffy lifted her top to see a purple oval. "I guess your have a boy and girl." 


	2. chapter 1

Note: Victoria has both her mother (Buffy) and her father (??)'s agresive and bad temper tendencies. The only one she's not like that with is Spike and no there's no love story between Victoria and Spike she thinks of him as the father she never had.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
--Present (2018)--  
  
"Victoria, James get down here!" Buffy screamed up over the stairs.  
  
"We're coming!" they yelled. Victoria was the first to come down she was wearing black leather paints, white tank top, and a long black coat. She flicked her long blond hair, sat down, and looked at her mother with her blue eyes.  
  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing," Victoria said. Then James came into the kitchen, he had the same color hair and eyes as Victoria, and he was wearing baggy jeans, a baggy t-shirt, and spiky hair.  
  
"What about you, James?" Buffy asked, "What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I'll have toast," James said.  
  
"I have to go," Victoria said, got up, grabbed her book bag, and was out the door.  
  
"Does she seem more irate to you today," James said.  
  
"No more than usual," Buffy said and kissed her son's forehead.  
  
--Spike's tomb--  
  
"Spike!" Victoria yelled coming in the door and shutting it behind her.  
  
"I'm right here niblet," Spike said coming up over the stairs. Victoria went over and hugged him. "What's up?"  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Victoria yelled.  
  
"Why?" Spike said, "What's going on?"  
  
"I asked mom last night who my father is and she still won't tell me," Victoria said.  
  
"Maybe your mom has a reasons why she can't tell you," spike said.  
  
"Ya like he's a guy she met in a bar or a demon or worst," Victoria said, "but ya know what I just wish I knew I don't care who or what he is."  
  
"Maybe some day you will know," he said pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Oh shit I got to go," Victoria said and run out the door, "bye."  
  
"Bye," he said. 


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
--Victoria and James' homeroom in school-  
  
"Victoria!" Brian yelled running up to her as she walked in the room. Brian was her brother's, football team, friends and he had a major crush on her but she didn't really like him.  
  
"What?" Victoria snapped but it didn't seem to faze him one bit.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Brian asked.  
  
"Nothing with you if that's what you're asking," Victoria said.  
  
"Okay but I was wondering do you have a boyfriend?" Brian asked.  
  
"No!" Victoria snapped with her normal harsh tone, "Why?"  
  
"Because I seen you with this bleach blond older guy and I just thought maybe that's why you don't want to go out with me," Brian said loud enough that everyone heard him and listened in to hear more.  
  
"That's Spike and you thought wrong I just don't like you," Victoria said and started to walk to the other side of the class.  
  
"Spike what kind of name is that?" Brian yelled after her. With that she turned around and walked right up close to him, her eyes almost turning red.  
  
"Did you just say something about Spike?" Victoria asked grinding her teeth together. That's when James came up behind her and grabbed her arms so she wouldn't kill Brian. "Let go, James!"  
  
"No!" James exclaimed, " Brian do you really want your ass kicked?"  
  
"Ya right like that could happen," Brian said, "besides the name Spike is funny."  
  
"His real name is William, okay!" Victoria said the only things that got to her were if someone says anything about Spike or the fact she doesn't know whom her father is.  
  
"And that's much better," Brian said sarcastically.  
  
"Brian if you ever thought I could like you a little you were wrong cause now I totally hate you because Spike is like a father to me," Victoria said pulling away from her brother and walked towards her friends Jeremy and Allison. Jeremy, a Goth, and Allison, a wiccen, watched their friend walk towards them. Victoria sat in her seat and looked out the window.  
  
"Are you alright?" Allison asked sitting front of Victoria.  
  
"Fine," Victoria said. 


	4. chapter 3

Note: sorry so short but this need to be said and the next chapter will be longer  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Later that day in family studies Victoria sat listening to the teacher talk about what they had to do. They had to stand in front and tell about their family. She listened to everyone talk about his or her fathers until it was her turn and she couldn't take it and ran out the door. She went to Spike's tomb. She walked in and looked around not seeing Spike she went down stairs. She walked in to see her mother in bed with Spike. Her mother was on top of him, moaning, and kissing him. Spike had his hands on her ass and they were totally naked except a sheet that covered Spike's feet.   
  
"Mom, spike!" Victoria screamed and they looked at her, pulled apart, and covered up in the sheet.  
  
"Victoria your supposed to be in school," Buffy said.  
  
"Don't change the subject," Victoria snapped a tear running down her cheek, "I don't believe this."  
  
"Honey I can..." Buffy said.  
  
"Explain, no am out of here," Victoria said running off. 


End file.
